In a week
by Lanaieru
Summary: La agencia de conquista no tenía lemas, sólo dos por lo que era reconocido. El primero decía: "No nos hacemos responsables por el nivel de amor por el que sienta por esa persona". El segundo construía el primero y a su vez era el más importante: "¿Eso que importa? Sólo dediquese a amar".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los uso para entretenerles.**_

* * *

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quedamos para otra cita?

La chica le miró de pies a cabeza, contando los hechos pasados que se llevaron a cabo en la primer y única cita de la noche; El chico no era para nada desagradable, al contrario de esto, era de aspecto bastante agraciado, de buen corazón y sonrisa hermosa, sin embargo, fue su posición socioeconómica la que le hizo responder por su corazón.

\- Será mejor ser amigos

Ella se fue, otorgándole un beso en la mejilla como disculpa por las molestias que él se tomó para llegar a ese momento, dejándole no con un sentimiento de tristeza, sino, de decepción.

\- No funcionó, Eliza.

Al oír su nombre junto con el aviso de decepción, de los arbustos que adornaban el pasillo de la entrada del restaurante, una verde mirada se alzó. La joven húngara se levantó, sacudiéndose las hojas de la ropa y de su ondulado cabello castaño, sin poder creer que la cita, a la que creyó un éxito rotundo, fracasara.

\- ¿Qué falló esta vez?

\- Tal vez soy yo

Ella negó con la cabeza colocando su mano en el hombro del joven en un intento de trasmitir confianza. Era la primera vez que esto le pasaba más de tres ocasiones con la misma persona.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un joven español de cabello castaño que hacía juego con su piel bronceada y sus ojos verdes, buscaba novia; ¿Qué era lo que no llamaba la atención de las chicas en la agencia de conquista? ¿Su apariencia? ¿Sus gustos? ¿Su pobre trabajo como florista?

\- Supongo que esto se acabó

No era de moral baja, sin embargo, en esta ocasión falló y todo su ánimo se derrumbó directo al suelo.

\- No, no – Siguió la castaña buscando entre sus notas algunos pretendientes más – El día en que llegaste a la agencia, juramos conseguirte una novia. Eso haremos.

\- Déjalo así – Sonrió – No estoy desesperado, sólo quería probar esto

Parte de su respuesta era mentira; Es cierto que no estaba del todo desesperado para alguien de su edad, a los veintiséis años, no tener pareja, pero a su vez, mentía diciendo que "sólo quería probar" y ocultaba realmente que acudió a esa agencia para encontrar a alguien complementario.

Por su parte, Elizabeta ya no sabía a qué ni a quién acudir. Desde que fundó la agencia de conquista en Londres, y haber logrado más de diez parejas tanto del mismo como diferente género, era la primera vez que un caso como el de Antonio, llegaba y sin solución.

A la primera postulante le tenía una explicación bastante acertada; la chica y el joven español tenían gustos más que completamente diferentes, no se atraían físicamente y ambos tenían trabajos horribles, o eso a sus puntos de vista.

La segunda fue más aceptable, sus gustos eran similares y de él a ella sólo le atraían sus ojos esmeraldas, en cambio el trabajo fue lo verdadero complicado puesto que ella esperaba un trabajo de oficina a lo que Antonio rechazó en mil décadas.

No comprendía entonces la tercera y última opción, la joven que compartía gustos iguales, físico atrayente y trabajos anhelados. Ambos amaban tocar la guitarra y cantar en algún espacio abierto que pudiera transmitirles paz, el trabajo de ella era ser una amable y dulce pediatra, cosa que Antonio soñó alguna vez estudiar, y para ella, el trabajar con las flores daba cierto aire de amabilidad y cariño.

Existía bastante compatibilidad entre ambos, ¿Por qué ella se marchó?

\- Hay que admitir que fue divertido – Rió intentando levantar el ánimo de la muchacha llevando sus manos al interior de las bolsas de su gabardina – A pesar de ser un fracaso, las conocí bien.

La castaña suspiró ligeramente frustrada, intentando contagiarse al de sonrisa infinita del de enfrente.

Las puertas cerraron sus puertas mientras los comensales hacían acto de presencia fuera del establecimiento, dando aviso a la hora de marcharse directo a sus hogares o algún tipo de paseo.

Antonio no se movió hasta que la sonrisa de la húngara al fin adornase sus labios.

\- ¿Te acompaño a casa? – Se ofreció mirándole con esa sonrisa una vez más

Elizabeta asintió, ensanchando una ligera sonrisa en su blanco y suave rostro, aceptando el brazo que Antonio le ofreció como apoyo.

Las calles de Londres comenzaron a vaciarse conforme la caminata de los europeos se alargaba combinando una charla amistosa a la vez que Antonio escuchaba los relatos de las ocasiones en las que Elizabeta se hizo cargo de las parejas del mismo sexo, lo mismo pasaba de los relatos que la húngara escuchaba del español como florista.

Tal vez, a lo largo de sus estadías en la nación inglesa, jamás habían cruzado palabras, ahora lo hacían y parecían llevarse bastante bien aunque más allá de intereses románticos jamás se cruzarían.

Elizabeta lo condujo hasta una zona un poco lujosa de condominios que sólo aceptaba la entrada de residentes. El hombre alto, pero a su vez regordete, le prohibió el paso en cuanto le vio llegar, sólo indicó que su caminata cesó bajo del guardia de seguridad.

\- No te preocupes, Antonio – Siguió Eliza decidida – Kiku y yo no pararemos hasta encontrarte el amor verdadero

El español sólo atinó a reír y despedirse.

En cuanto el castaño desapareció del campo visual de la chica, ésta sacó su móvil a gran velocidad y tecleó un número mientras retomaba el camino.

\- Kiku, cambio de planes – Sonrió para sí entrando a la sala de su hogar – Otra cita fracasó, así que es momento de sacar las hojas especiales.

Antonio sacó la llave de la cerradura que pertenecía a su departamento soltando un sonoro y fuerte suspiro frustrado. Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y ahora lo tenía después de formularse unas cuantas excusas mientras veía a su compañero de cuarto acercársele.

\- Si consiguiera novia, estarías muy solo, ¿No es así?

El felino se le acercó con esa seriedad característica de él, sin embargo, emitiendo un tierno ronroneo que hizo su ánimo subirle.

El compañero de habitación de Antonio no era más que un pequeño felino de raza _Scottish Fold_ , abandonado en la calle en una fuerte tormenta. ¿Qué hacía un gato de raza en las calles? Él se lo preguntó varias veces, sin embargo, no le caería mal una compañía y su felino no era más que un cachorro en su encuentro. Ambos se llevaron mal al principio, pero después de unos muebles rasguñados, al igual que un rostro, cientos de finos pelos en la ropa como en el sofá y cama, y un recibimiento a sus llegadas, se consideraron buenos amigos y parte de una familia.

Antonio no quiso saber más, simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de su cama y esperó con dificultad y esperanza, el nuevo amanecer.

Sabía que su hermano se estaría riendo de él en esos momentos; Viviendo sólo en un departamento, con un gato levemente huraño y un trabajo que le daba para vivir al día.

Las fuertes gotas de agua que chocaban en su ventana le hicieron despertar de forma brusca e hicieron al felino removerse. Ya era más de media noche y definitivamente, no comenzaría bien el día.

Ese día, Londres se mantuvo nublado y de vez en cuando, una llovizna se hacía presente para detenerse y desaparecer rápidamente, no era nada diferente como a otros días. No parecía un país alegre y progresivo como se mantenía en mente, sólo era un día oscuro y deprimente… ¿Y por qué tenía esos pensamientos?

Se supone que podía tomar el transporte público y acudir a su trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro para contagiar a los clientes y transeúntes, ¿Por qué decidió caminar bajo la ligera lluvia y llegar con un rostro demacrado? Simple, la noche de insomnio fue eterna.

\- ¡Oh, Antonio! ¿Qué te ha pasado, _Chéri_?

Alzó el rostro intentando sonreír, cosa que no logró y sólo mostró sus ojos ojerosos y cansancio.

Francis se sorprendió de gran y triste faceta, recordando las veces que vio a su amigo en ese estado sin poder recordar alguna; Bonnefoy, a pesar de ser un simple repartidor, era la razón de por qué el negocio era famoso en sus pedidos a domicilio; Poseía una galantería digna de admirar además de combinarla con ese cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros y su marcado acento francés.

\- Estoy bien – Respondió con simpleza buscando su material – Sólo… Tuve una mala noche

\- Todos la hemos tenido – Gruñó uno de los demás empleados arrojándole su delantal de plástico – Recupérate y trabaja, maldición

\- ¡Hermano, no le regañes!

Lovino y Feliciano, dueños de la floristería en una de las zonas transitadas de la nación, no lucían como hermanos sólo por su idéntico físico, diferenciando un par de cosas como el tono de cabello. Uno solía tener una sonrisa tierna y carismática fácil de contagiar, trataba a las flores con cuidado y amor además de atraer a los clientes con esa aura tan tranquila; En cambio a Lovino, que no le disgustaba su trabajo ya que solía tener el mismo respeto por las flores, siempre mostraba un rostro molesto y fuera de lugar.

Antonio también aportaba esa aura de calidez que junto a la de Feliciano, lograban una perfecta armonía.

\- ¿No quieres el día libre? – Preguntó Feliciano en un tono tranquilo sumándole una sonrisa – Lovino, Francis y yo podemos arreglárnosla bien

\- Gracias, Feli… Así estoy bien – Rechazó – Un poco de trabajo no me hará daño. Necesito distraerme

\- Ve~ Como quieras

Le bastó con sonreír para que las nubes comenzaran a dispersarse por el cielo abriéndose para los rayos del sol que hicieron a las flores levantarse animadas. Su sonrisa era como una bendición.

Así fue como la gente comenzó a llegar. Algunos curiosos que se acercaban a Lovino y luego se arrepentían, Francis comenzó a llevar los pedidos no sin antes ensayar sus palabras, Feliciano arreglaba unos cuantos ramos como muestra mientras Antonio le sonreía y ayudaba a aquellos despistados y olvidadizos.

El timbre le trajo a la realidad, reconociendo el número de la húngara como mensaje.

" _Ya que no hemos tenido suerte con las chicas, los chicos te esperan"._

Creyó que todo había acabado, se dio cuenta que no y tal vez, su vida aburrida al fin cambiaría.

* * *

 _Esta vez he venido con un fic SpUk/UkSp más o menos largo de Universo Alterno. La idea la tengo desde hace unas semanas y al fin la pude plasmar. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si va por buen camino, actualizaré seguido. Es algo así como el homenaje a mi historia del Mesero y Violinista.  
Sin más que decir…_

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

La floristería, en un día nublado, rebosaba de armonía tanto en las flores como en sus trabajadores; Poseía un segundo piso exclusivo para los trabajadores y amigos de éstos en algún tipo de descanso. A veces Gilbert, buen amigo de Francis y Antonio, les visitaba durante sus descansos y tras permiso de Lovino y Feliciano, usaban el segundo piso para su deleite personal.

Ese día, el sol salió para sorpresa de muchos y trajo consigo, clientes de todo tipo.

\- ¡Kesesese! ¡Llegué!

Gilbert entró con una sonora carcajada que le traía buen ánimo a los del lugar, excepto a Lovino.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Cierra la boca!

\- Siempre tan alegre, Lovino

Eso sólo logró hacer reír a los clientes y aumentar el enojo del italiano. El español se acercó después de atender a un chico de aparentes quince años.

\- Francis no ha vuelto - Explicó - Hizo cinco pedidos

\- Tienen trabajo entonces

\- ¿Te preocupa?

\- No lo sé - Rió - Los espero arriba.

No era necesario indicar el camino, simplemente le miró irse y subir las escaleras. No había tanta gente y Lovino tanto Feliciano se encontraban decorando arreglos de flores para una boda. Era poco más de medio día y sólo necesitaba un cliente para poder irse a un merecido descanso.

La campana de la entrada hizo su característico sonido y una persona se presentó. Al ver a los italianos ocupados, se le acercó.

El muchacho lucía dos años menor, de cabello dorado y ojos esmeraldas como los suyos de un tono más claro; Lo que tenía y provocó mayor atención sobre el español, fueron esas grandes cejas que le daban cierto aire caricaturesco sin borrarle esa buena apariencia que cargaba.

El chico tosió, llamándole la atención.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Un ramo de rosas rojas

\- ¿Algo en especial? ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sí.

Que chico tan serio. Antonio comprendió el pedido y le dejó sin esperar tanto tiempo. Se acercó a la pequeña esquina donde las rosas rojas descansaban, de vez en cuando, mirando de reojo al chico de apariencia curiosa; Miraba su celular con cierta molesta y entonces alzó la mirada atrapándole.

\- ¿Podría ponerle unas cuantas blancas?

\- De acuerdo

\- ¡Ah! Y un listón rojo

La curiosidad se le hizo presente.

\- ¿Ah, a su novia le gustan las rosas así?

\- A mi novia no le daría algo así - Contestó y alzó una de sus graciosas cejas - Lo siento, me urge el pedido

\- ¡Claro!

Juntó las flores alternando rojas y blancas, las colocó sobre una tela especial y las amarró con un listón rojo haciendo un nudo delicado y especial. A pesar de tener el pedido listo, se preguntaba qué tipo de hombre era ese. ¿No era para su novia? ¿Acaso tenía una aventura? Esos dramas de televisión nocturnas le hacían sacar todas sus teorías.

\- Ya está - Concluyó entregando el ramo

\- Necesito al dueño

¿Para qué razón? Lo mejor era no entrometerse, pero la curiosidad era mucho mayor. Le llamó a Feliciano y después de un par de palabras intercambiadas, el chico se retiró sin pagar

\- ¿Se fue sin pagar? - Preguntó a Feliciano

\- No hay problema, ve~ - Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriente - Su agencia tiene un convenio con nosotros

\- ¿Su agencia? ¿Qué tipo de agencia involucra flores?

\- Una agencia de citas

Eran demasiadas cuestiones que comenzaron a formarse dentro de su curiosa mente; ¿Sería la misma agencia a la que él acudió? ¿Por qué el chico compraría flores para alguien más si ya tenía una novia a la que serle fiel? ¿Tendría mucho que ver el mensaje de Eliza hace un par de horas? Era demasiada información para su curiosa mente. Tal vez todo sería como esos dramas que no se perdía.

\- Eh, Chéri... ¿Pasa algo?

Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó a Francis llegar y a Gilbert llamarle más de una vez.

\- Perdón, estaba distraído

\- ¿Cuándo no, amigo?

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hay mucho que debo contarles!

Elizabeta cerró una de sus cuantas libretas, frustrada por todos los pretendientes erróneos que tenía anotado. El café le había ayudado durante la noche a pensar con claridad y no rendirse ante el sueño, sin embargo, no le ayudó a encontrar alguno que complementara al español.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte en el sofá toda la tarde?

Negó con la cabeza a la voz de su novio, soltando una sonrisa por la preocupación de éste hacia ella. Acomodó las libretas y se recargó en el sofá completamente derrotada.

\- No encontré nada... Ni siquiera en los chicos - Respondió - Kiku tampoco... era la primera vez que pasaba esto

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que él actúe por sí solo? - Roderich preguntó sentándose en el sofá estirándole un pedazo de pastel - No puedes forzar a alguien a amar

\- Pero el trabajo de la agencia...

\- ¿No tenían unos lemas? ¿"Sólo dedíquese a amar" no te suena?

Suspiró con una débil sonrisa, el austriaco tenía razón, nunca había forzado a nadie y Antonio ya había comprendido.

\- Nos vemos en la noche

\- ¿Trabajas hasta tarde?

\- Puede que sí - Explicó - Hoy es noche de músicos

Músicos... Claro. Roderich y el violinista eran la mejor atracción del restaurante en el que trabajaban. Él era un perfecto pianista mientras un joven escritor le acompañaba con un hermoso y delicado violín.

Conocía al violinista, un rubio de cejas extrañas, además de ser el autor de su saga de libros favoritos. Había ocultado su nombre y apariencia para darle un toque de misterio a sus sagas de libros y sólo Elizabeta, Kiku y Roderich conocían dicho misterio.

No era de los fundadores de la agencia de citas como Elizabeta, sin embargo, otorgaba sus servicios como caballero inglés para ganar dinero. Alquilaba su "soltería" a jóvenes desesperadas mal vistas ante la sociedad, era un buen actor ante padres preocupados y ex novios; Más de una vez, las chicas cayeron a sus encantos, sin embargo, aún alquilándose, su corazón fue arrebatado por una joven desconocida.

Elizabeta le conocía bien, y pensó gravemente si debía contratarle ahora.

\- Ni se te ocurra

Pero Roderich conocía sus malévolos planes

\- Sigue mi consejo, Eliza

Tal vez...no lo haría. Ahora no. Su novio se despidió con una dulce sonrisa que le fue aceptada. Marcó nuevamente un número y esta vez, Kiku respondió con más confianza.

\- Nuevos planes...

\- ¡Yaay! That idiot will finally learn

Arthur rodó los ojos a la alegre tonada con la que Emily celebró una agradable victoria. Esta vez, simplemente tuvo que actuar como el nuevo novio de la norteamericana ante los ojos de su ex novio celoso y manipulador; Tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos insultos en varios idiomas, unas provocaciones y amenazas para que el tipo le dejase en paz. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, tampoco era la primera vez que usaba sus influencias para una vida tranquila... Mucho menos, era la primera vez que Emily le contrataba para hacerse pasar por su novio.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¡Yes! This finally over! Gracias, Arthur

\- Ya conoces el número de la cuenta

La americana sólo le contrataba por una razón en especial. Le quería.

\- ¿No has pensado en dejar de hacer esto? - Preguntó antes de verle machar - Te meterás en problemas así. ¿Por qué no eres un violinista común?

\- Esto me saca de mis rutinas - Explicó sin darle más importancia al asunto

Hacía lo que quería, hacía lo que debía para vivir bien, aún así, consideraba todo aburrido y rutinario. En las mañanas trabajaba como novio para alguna chica, rara vez algún chico, en las tardes como un talentoso violinista y en las noches, como escritor. Pasaba sus ratos libres con una hermosa y delicada novia en algún lugar tranquilo de Londres. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué significaba ese vacío? Tenía dinero, fama y amor. ¿No bastaba eso para una vida de aventuras?

Plasmaba lo que le faltaba en su vida en algunos de sus libros, sin embargo, no entendía por qué plasmaba falta de amor si estaba Victoria con él.

Se encaminó al Restaurant donde su compañero de piano le esperaba. Siempre tocaba lo que la gente, siempre las mismas notas, los mismos rostros y el mismo número de aplausos así como nivel de sonido. Esa noche era día de pago, mañana llevaría a Victoria a cualquier lugar que quisiera y volverían a casa a tiempo para una escritura más.

Suspiró aburrido, despidiéndose de Roderich y tomando camino a su departamento que de vez en cuando compartía con la castaña esperando que esta vez, las palabras se plasmaran en el papel. Ese bloqueo no era normal.

Su aburrida distracción le jugó un error; No escuchó la advertencia proveniente de un negocio en particular y acabó empapado por completo.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Le avisé y usted se interpuso igual!

Un tic en su ojo derecho apareció intentando no explotar ante el pobre florista que había arrojado el agua sobrante a la calle. Para Antonio era rutina arrojar el agua a la calle para las pequeñas plantas que sobresalían de la acera, no era su culpa que aquel extraño no hiciera caso de su advertencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es usted el chico de las rosas rojas y blancas! ¡El que vino esta mañana!

Arthur frunció el ceño con gran notoriedad, eso logró causar cierta incomodidad y culpa Antonio.

\- De acuerdo, deje que le ayude

\- Don't touch me, you fool

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero no tiene que enojarse conmigo! ¡Es usted el que no se ha hecho con mi advertencia!

Había tenido una mala mañana como para empeorarla en la noche. No quería tener malas relaciones con el que podría ser un cliente frecuente, pues a pesar de llevar tiempo trabajando, era la primera vez que lo veía, así que actuó de forma altruista una vez más.

\- Venga, entre. – Lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo obligó a entrar – Soy el único, así que no se preocupe

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es mi culpa, así que…

Como lo único que tenía que hacer para irse era vaciar el agua y cerrar la floristería, sus cosas ya estaban preparadas en el piso de abajo. Tomó su chaqueta y se la entregó al rubio.

\- Tengo la fe en que va a volver a este lugar.

Por su parte, Arthur miró con desconfianza la prenda que el florista le estiraba.

\- Es lo único que puedo darle, no crea que le daré mi camisa. Lavaré su gabardina como disculpa

\- Why?

\- ¿En serio se lo tengo que repetir? – Suspiró – Sabe donde trabajo, así que no crea que lo hago a propósito, su estilo de ropa no es el mío

Ese comentario sólo hizo fruncirle más el ceño.

Arthur le arrebató la chaqueta para quitarse su gabardina negra que comenzaba a oler a agua pasada y flores secas. Al menos no tendría que pagar por enviarla a la lavandería y se ahorraría unas buenas libras, cosa que no le importaba demasiado.

\- Vendré por ella el sábado

\- Me parece bien entonces

Antonio volvió a disculparse, por pura inercia, y Arthur salió de la floristería otorgándole una mirada asesina.

\- Vaya tipo más indiferente.

En cambio, Arthur intentaba no hacer caso al olor impregnado de la chaqueta que hacía combinación con el olor de su camisa mojada. Sin embargo, se sorprendía de ese día; Sin querer, había logrado una escena que conectaba a los protagonistas de su nuevo proyecto. No era la mejor, pero era bastante cómica.

Sacó su celular y contestó sin ver el nombre de la llamada, esperaba a que fuera Victoria avisándole que se hallaba en su departamento o alguno de sus molestos hermanos, pero sólo era uno de sus jefes.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Eliza?

" _¿Te interesa un nuevo trabajo? La paga es realmente buena"_

Aquello trajo la curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

" _Quiero que salgas… Con un chico"_

\- ¿Again?

" _No es un chico cualquiera, es un florista"_

* * *

 _Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba una actualización :v No tengo perdón. Este año he decido hacer caso a mis lectores, actualizar más seguido, mejorar mi narración y ortografía como acabar todos mis proyectos._

 _Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto de este fic y si tienen alguna idea, o pair, la consideraré demasiado._

 _Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que todos sus deseos se cumplan._

 _Sin más._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _Pd. ¿Cuándo les gustaría que actualice este fic?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Sus esmeraldeños ojos se abrieron en par al estridente sonido que el timbre de su departamento emitía con fervor. Se deshizo de las sabanas que le cubrían y con paso lento y rostro demacrado, caminó hacia su puerta principal. Leon, el nombre de su gato, ya se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta esperando a su amo para abrirla.

Antonio abrió sin importarle que le encontrasen en fachas, era su día libre y podía dormir hasta que sus ojos se abrieran por voluntad propia.

\- ¡Antonio! Vaya, ¿Te desperté? – Él asintió - ¡Pero si ya son las diez!

\- Es mi día libre – Luego, reconoció a la persona que se hallaba de pie fuera de su departamento - ¡Eliza! ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde…?

\- Estaba en los datos que nos diste, ¿Lo olvidas?

Después de un intercambio de palabras más, Elizabeta entró al departamento y Antonio, en gesto de buen anfitrión, le sirvió una taza de café caliente para el amanecer nublado.

Eliza no tardó en contarle las buenas noticias, emocionada de por fin obtener un buen material además.

-¿En serio? ¿Un chico?

\- ¡Oh vamos, sé que no hay problema con eso! – Sonrió con inocencia – Tú mismo me has dicho que tuviste una relación con un chico antes. No debe ser un inconveniente.

\- Bueno, sí… Pero…

En ese momento, las excusas de Antonio se vieron interrumpidas por el estruendoso sonido de su móvil. Se disculpó por la interrupción y se alejó a su habitación para charlar animado con el dueño de la voz.

Por su parte, Elizabeta acariciaba a Leon quien se acomodó realmente sobre su regazo. Esperó, pero Antonio no regresaba.

Se levantó dispuesta a preguntar si se encontraba bien, hasta que el castaño salió de su habitación con el rostro ligeramente pálido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Antonio? ¿Algo malo?

\- Mi madre viene de visita la próxima semana. – Explicó recuperando el color – Y me ha pedido presentarle a mi novia

\- Bueno, eso no te da más opción que prestarme atención

Él suspiró, derrotado y dispuesto a escuchar todo el plan de Elizabeta. Ella explicó con emoción. Antonio torció la boca a cada una de sus palabras. No estaba del todo convencido.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Quién es él?

\- Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland. Nombre de todo un galán, ¿No? – Rió – Es un buen violinista y es muy bueno con el trabajo.

\- ¿Y él ha aceptado?

\- Bueno, sólo aceptó salir contigo. Sólo le dije que era un florista y le he dado una vaga descripción tuya

Antonio meditó con seriedad.

\- No creo que funcione, mi madre es capaz de preguntarle todo. Ella tiene un dicho, _"Si sales con alguien, es porque lo conoces"._

Elizabeta no pudo evitar asentir.

\- Bueno, pueden salir esta semana para conocerse y entonces… Arthur puede actuar bien el día en que tu madre venga. ¿Qué te parece?

\- A todo esto… ¿Cuánto me cobrará?

\- No hemos llegado a ese acuerdo realmente – Rió nerviosa – Pero la semana, correrá por nuestra cuenta. ¿Te parece? Sólo tendrías que pagar el día de la cena. Aunque… - Susurró para sí – Arthur no cobra muy barato.

Suspiró pesadamente de nueva cuenta. Sin querer, ya había aceptado la propuesta. Elizabeta sonrió percatándose de cierto olor que llevaba molestándole un cierto tiempo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la prenda tirada y la tomó con una de las manos. La estiró y se extrañó.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo?

\- ¡Ah, no! Es de un cliente. Verás... - Y sin más rodeos, explicó toda la situación - Él se quedó con mi chaqueta y yo con su gabardina para lavarla...

\- Ya veo... - Comenzó a inspeccionarla - ¡Ah! ¡Esta es la gabardina de Arthur!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Es la gabardina que lleva al restaurante donde toca - Luego sacó su móvil - Mira, él es Arthur.

Antonio observó la fotografía, se encontraba Eliza, un chico de cabello castaño y gafas transparentes. ¡Y él! ¡El chico indiferente de las cejas extrañas! El mismo al que le vació el agua pasada.

\- ¿Ves? Es una coincidencia

Ya no supo qué contestar. Eliza se despidió con una ligera advertencia de cuándo el violinista y el florista se verían. Tenían una semana para conocerse como era debido; Su madre era de mente abierta así que no le preocupaba el hecho de "salir" con alguien igual.

De algo estaba seguro. Si la actitud del chico indiferente era auténtica, sería mucho problema convivir con él una semana.

\- Vaya, Arthur-san… Es la primera vez que leo algo diferente.

\- Pensaba que era mejor escribir algo diferente.

Kiku, aquel amigo y compañero de Universidad, aquel que escuchaba sus problemas y leía todos sus escritos desde que comenzó con aquel pasatiempo.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar?

\- Bueno… Digamos que encontré la escena correcta

Arthur le explicó la escena que le hizo cambiar el cliché, escrito de formas escritas en cada publicación, de cómo sus protagonistas se conocían. En esta ocasión, a base de gritos y ofensas.

\- ¿Es el mismo florista que le dio la chaqueta?

 _\- The same fool_

Kiku regresó su vista hacia el ordenador leyendo nuevamente la parte recién escrita.

Arthur, como escritor de novelas, sólo llevaba una saga de romance completa y debía su fama a ella, claro que bajo un nombre que no era el real. En cuanto a escritos diversos, solía publicarlos en un blog bajo su nombre real. En ambas partes, había recibido su fama respectiva.

Alzó una de sus graciosas cejas y se cruzó de brazos al ver el inconformismo del japonés.

\- Es la primera vez que usa a alguien que no es la señorita Victoria. ¡N-No me malinterprete! Es un escrito muy bueno, sólo que…

\- No te preocupes, entiendo.

Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto su móvil comenzó a entonar. Era Eliza nuevamente.

Había aceptado el dichoso trabajo de salir con un chico que se hacía cargo de las flores, sabía que era buena la paga y, bueno, podría salir de su rutina en cuanto a trabajos de esa índole.

" _¿Entonces? ¿Realmente interesado?"_

\- Suenas arrepentida

" _No lo estoy"_ – Pareció reír – _"Verás, ha surgido algo"_

Arthur escuchó con atención haciendo a Kiku mantenerse interesado. Sabía que le contaría, pero sólo si era por voluntad. Eliza le contó toda la situación, sólo incrementando la frustración del inglés.

\- ¿Por qué debería aceptar? – Preguntó intentando no lanzar el teléfono

" _Ya dije que la paga sería muy buena, ¿No? Sabes, estuve pensando. Después de esto, ya no es necesario que nos des tus servicio_ s".

Alzó la ceja, confundido a su repentina oración. ¿Le estaba despidiendo?

" _No me hagas caso"_ – Rió esta vez de verdad _– "Su nombre es Antonio, es un chico muy lindo. Trabaja en la floristería que trabaja con nosotros de la agencia"_

\- So…

" _Quiero que me digas alguna hora mañana para poder verse y así entablar una bonita amistad de aquí al domingo"._

 _\- ¿Tomorrow?_ _Well…_

Tuvo que revisar su ocupada agenda. A pesar de ser un buen músico, un perfecto escritor y un pretendiente deseado, aún era un joven que salía a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

\- A medio día

" _Me parece perfecto entonces. Y, oye… Al final obtendrás una buena recompensa además de la paga"_

\- Yeah…

" _Gracias"_

Elizabeta colgó y Arthur suspiró masajeándose la sien. Su problema de bloqueo, más los constantes caprichos de Victoria y ahora sumarle la situación con aquel chico llamado Antonio, comenzaban a combinarse de muy mala manera en su cabeza. Últimamente pasaba noches sin dormir y sus dolores de cabeza eran continuos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Kiku

-Verás…

Arthur le contó todo en lo que se había metido. Kiku ya lo sabía, trabajaba con Eliza en aquella agencia, sólo que Arthur no lo sabía.

\- Considérelo su último trabajo. Ha tenido problemas con la señorita Victoria por esto últimamente, ¿No es así? Tal vez, una vez que renuncie, podría usar sus vivencias para un nuevo libro

\- Tienes razón.

Aunque no se sentía de todo conforme.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano para llevar a Victoria a desayunar a algún restaurante que le llamase la atención, regresó a su departamento por la dirección que Eliza le envió por correo y se encaminó al Green Park donde conocería al supuesto cliente.

Más no se esperó, que el cliente que le esperaba ahí, era el mismo florista que le vació el agua encima y arruinó su gabardina.

Definitivamente sería una larga semana.

* * *

 _Decidí actualizar una vez a la semana. Esta el Viernes, "Protegidos" el lunes y una pequeña historia de Wattpad los miércoles._

 _Espero que este capítulo les gustara. Espero recibir sus opiniones y demás._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Tensión. El silencio rodeándoles sólo causaba una gran atmosfera de incomodidad. Oírle golpear la mesa con las yemas de los dedos, comenzaba a desesperarle. ¿Por qué simplemente no hablaba? ¿Acaso no tenía algo qué decirle?

\- ¿Listos para ordenar?

\- ¡Por favor!

Nada como un típico almuerzo al más puro estilo británico. _SUNDAY ROAST._ Carne asada de pollo, patatas asadas y en puré; _"Yorkshire pudding"_ _que consistía en una masa de harina, huevos y leche; Verduras y salsa vegetal._

A Antonio sólo le bastó un desayuno completo.

Antes de que ambas órdenes llegasen, el silencio se mantuvo ahí, aferrándose y negándose a desaparecer sólo para lograr una larga incomodidad.

Arthur prefería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Victoria, su bloqueo como escritor y en el chico frente a él que parecía tener su atención en lo que sea, menos la situación en la que se encontraban. Por él estaba bien, no quería hablar de ello, sólo esperaría paciente su almuerzo.

Antonio ya había posado sus ojos en cada objeto en el restaurante observándolos como interesante, menos en el joven frente a él sólo para hacer más pesada la atmosfera; Sintió una mirada sobre él y alzando la suya, se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de coquetería. No creía que la chica, en la mesa de enfrente, le estuviese llamando con la mirada. ¿Le llamaba? ¿O es que acaso la pobre tenía una basurita en el ojo y él lo interpretaba mal?

Debía ser la segunda opción.

Antonio ahora se encontraba en una cita como para hacer caso a la joven… No… Se encontraba en un desayuno de amigos. ¿Amigos? Después de una escena en la floristería, lo dudaba.

Las órdenes finalmente arribaron ablandando un poco el ambiente, manteniendo el silencio.

¡Pero eso ya eso era demasiado!

\- Entonces… - Antonio comenzó – ¿Las flores de aquella vez, eran para tu trabajo?

\- Sí, lo eran

\- Debe ser muy cansado tener novia y fingir salir con alguien más a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo ahora?

Lo atrapó.

\- Pero tú y yo no estamos saliendo ni fingiendo nada, sólo es un desayuno amistoso

Un desayuno amistoso sin ninguna intención de por medio. Y así era, sólo un rato agradable entre dos conocidos.

\- ¿Qué hay con mi gabardina?

Pero no quería llegar a ese punto todavía, tenía trabajo para ocuparse de un asunto tan trivial.

\- Ya la envíe a la lavandería, si es que eso querías saber – Tuvo que mentir - ¿Y qué hay de mi chaqueta?

\- Está limpia y guardada. Te la daré cuando me des mi gabardina

Era un intercambio justo, lo admitía.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma natural y normal, cada uno deleitando cada mordida, con cosas en su mente para ocuparse del silencio.

Arthur pensando si valía la pena el regalo de Victoria por su segundo aniversario; No estaban casados, todavía, pero no podía dejarle sin algún presente por tal fecha.

Antonio todavía tenía la incertidumbre sobre la joven; Aún le miraba y, lo admitía, comenzaba a avergonzarle.

Arthur pidió la cuenta llamando la atención del español.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son los planes para esta semana?

¡Claro, los planes!

\- Mi madre llega el sábado, y la cena para "conocerte" será el domingo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Esto de salir con un desconocido es absurdo

Y lo decía el que aceptaba dichas citas.

\- Mi madre estaba aferrada a un futuro con mi antigua relación, y no quiero que piense que sigo pensando en él después de todo este tiempo soltero

 _Él_ …

No quería divagar más sobre el tema de su antigua relación, mientras menos se involucrara con el cliente, sería más fácil olvidar y seguir con su vida. Más no va a negar, que Antonio le había picado con cierta curiosidad.

\- Te puedo dar con lo que preguntará y basta – Respondió buscando en su billetera, las libras a pagar de su desayuno – No será necesario todo eso de las charlas

\- Pero no sería convincente – Arthur había colocando su tarjeta de crédito en la charola, entregándola al mesero – Así que vamos a hacerlo

Según Elizabeta, Antonio ya había pagado la mitad de la semana por adelantado y él hacía las cosas como se debían, así que simplemente aceptó ese término de charlas amistosas por toda la semana.

Antonio miró extrañado la acción. ¿Había pagado por ambos el desayuno? ¿Cuándo se lo cobraría? ¡No tenía el dinero suficiente!

\- Será mejor hablar de esto en otro lugar – El inglés se levantó una vez recibida su tarjeta

\- ¿A otro lugar? ¿Dónde?

\- Mi departamento…

* * *

Elizabeta no quería meterse más en la vida de Antonio, prácticamente le había obligado a asistir a aquel desayuno con Arthur para arreglar un poco las cosas, pero quería saber quién era la relación fallida.

\- Sé lo que está pensado, Elizabeta – Y Kiku le atrapó

\- Todo saben lo que pienso, menos yo – Rió nerviosa – Pero admite que también quieres saberlo

El japonés le miró en forma de regaño, al menos, como su rostro amable le dejaba. Elizabeta sólo suspiró asintiendo. Ya se habían metido bastante y ahora dejarían que la química entre Antonio y Arthur surgiese, o al menos, de una forma amistosa y agradable.

\- ¿Y tú crees que ellos podrían…?

Kiku realmente lo pensó, de una u otra forma, ambos calaban realmente bien, pero la primera impresión jamás se olvidaba.

\- Podemos verlo al final de la semana – Respondió

\- ¿En dónde crees que estén ahora?

Elizabeta estaba en modo realmente curioso, quería que todo saliera bien, y eso no la dejaba dormir. Quería salir ahora mismo de la agencia e ir a donde los chicos se encontraban, vigilarles y darles algún tipo de ayuda desde las sombras. ¡Pero no podía!

Suspiró resignada, al fin los dejaría que ellos mismos llevasen el hilo de la situación.

Su móvil le sacó de su resignación. Victoria buscaba a su querido y deseado novio, haciendo de la atmósfera de la húngara, más pesada.

\- ¿Pasa algo con la señorita Victoria?

\- No me malinterpretes, es muy agradable y una buena amiga mía, pero… De cierta fecha para hoy… He visto…

Luego sonrió.

\- Olvídalo, son cosas mías, ya sabes cómo me imagino estas cosas

Kiku asintió haber comprendido la situación, por su parte, Elizabeta tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esa próxima semana.

* * *

 _Lamento por haber tardado, no he tenido un buen tiempo estos días._

 _¿Y qué les pareció?_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Antonio creía que, por trabajar en la agencia de citas y ser bastante solicitado, Arthur tendría dinero para pagarse una casa propia en uno de los barrios lujosos de todo Londres, pero no era así, sólo vivía en un piso en _Portobello Rd._

\- ¿Cómodo?

\- Tal vez... - Arthur respondió a su pregunta

\- ¿No te queda muy lejos? - Preguntó - De la civilización...

\- ¿Tú cómo lo viste? ¿Me queda lejos?

Antonio se encogió de hombros. Él vivía cerca de las zonas turísticas, por lo que, tal vez, sí se le complicaba un poco la urbanización, a Arthur parecía que no.

\- ¿Té?

\- Café.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Arthur accedió a servirle café. Fue a su cocina, buscando la cafetera y el poco café de grano que tenía guardado hasta el fondo de su alacena.

\- ¿Vives solo? - Preguntó Antonio

\- Tengo el espacio suficiente para mí

De cierta forma, le respondió.

Tras unos minutos, Arthur regresó con la bandeja de dos tazas de café, y un platito con galletas.

\- Me hiciste el feo cuando pedí café...

\- No soy de prepararlo y beberlo - Respondió - Prefiero el té

\- Igual tenías

\- Es para visitas

Tan siquiera había pedido un poco para él también pese a gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba el té.

\- ¿Tienes novia? - Preguntó el español

\- Creí que habíamos aclarado ese punto hace unos días - Arthur se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá individual - Pero sí. Su nombre es Victoria

\- Puedo ver, por la felicidad que emanas, que llevas varios años con ella

En algún momento, su relación había pasado del romanticismo a lo rutinario. Tal vez la quería, pero sentía que todos los detalles que le daba eran por obligación. No quería pensar que ya no le quería con la intensidad de la primera vez, pero todo llegaba a su fin, hasta cierto día.

\- Tuviste una relación antes, ¿No? - Arthur decidió desviar el tema de su novia, a el ex de Antonio - ¿"Él"?

\- Sí, un chico. Trabajé en un Restaurante y salí con uno de sus trabajadores recientes - Explicó tomando una galleta de mantequilla - No es que no lo quisiera...

\- ¿Pero hubo más inconvenientes de los que creías?

\- Exactamente... - Suspiró - Llegué a amarle con una intensidad que, no es por presumir, pero nuestra historia hubiera tenido una saga de seis libros

\- ¿Y ya no?

\- No puedo decirlo con claridad... Él se fue

\- ¿A dónde?

" _Que entrometido"_ – Pensó Antonio de momento

Lo era, pero en parte él también tenía la culpa y, se supone, debía contribuir a lo que ambos pagaron y aceptaron.

\- No es que me interese – Arthur aclaró – Pero es parte del contrato

\- Lo sé, no dije nada – Tomó aire - Se mudó a París, a retomar su sueño de ser un músico todavía más famoso. Terminamos bien, pero hasta entonces no sé nada de él.

Arthur bebió un poco de café, asimilando las palabras de su "cliente", odiaba admitir que se parecían tanto.

\- ¿Quieres compartir tu historia?

\- Deberé – Suspiró – Antes de salir con Victoria, salí con un chico también. Un aburrido mesero que jamás cumplía sus promesas.

Antonio casi se muerde la lengua de la repentina declaración. Antes de su novia, Arthur había salido con un chico, un mesero. Y Antonio, antes de llegar a esa situación, había salido con un violinista novato. Le daba miedo saber que el cejon malhumorado que tenía enfrente, era su ex pareja, pronto rió de lo estúpido que sonó… Aunque… Era cierto que él había trabajado de Mesero no hace mucho…

\- Como sea – Arthur se cruzó de piernas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del español – Hablemos de cómo me pagarás

\- Al menos ten un poco de tacto

Mientras el joven inglés buscaba unas cosas entre una pila de libros regados en la sala, Antonio pudo observar con más detenimiento la habitación donde se encontraba. Halló su chaqueta arrumbada no muy lejos, a la vez, otra habitación con la puerta semi abierta. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver recargado el estuche de un violín. Tembló.

\- _Hey, you…_ Deja de dormir

Parpadeó y levantó la mirada. Arthur le estiraba un libro de portada gruesa, de al menos ochocientas páginas, y letra pequeña.

\- Tienes hasta el domingo para leerlo

\- ¿Me harás un descuento si lo hago? – Preguntó ilusionado

\- Lo dudo, pero encontrarás cosas interesantes si lo lees con detenimiento.

Aceptó el libro, observando el título en inglés y el nombre del autor… Un autor desconocido, o al menos para él.

\- ¿Tocas algún instrumento? – Antonio le preguntó

\- Toqué el violín, pero no me considero bueno ni famoso. En realidad, toco en un Restaurante en las noches.

\- Debe ser pesado ser muy solicitado en las mañanas y trabajar externamente en las noches.

\- Un poco sí

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió con ligereza, pero cierto grado de rapidez. Una muchacha de piel canela entró dando saltitos y tarareando una melodía popular. Victoria se detuvo, sorprendida a la tercera persona en la habitación.

\- ¡No sabía que tenías visitas! – Finalmente se le acercó, alegre y honesta – Mi nombre es Victoria Bonnefoy, soy la novia de Arthur. Mucho gusto, ¿Y tú eres…?

-Mi nombre es Antonio Carriedo – Correspondió la sonrisa – Y bueno…

\- Trabajará conmigo esta semana en la agencia – Arthur explicó – Lamento no decirte nada

\- Ya lo haces ahora – Rió – Mucho gusto, Antonio. ¡Prepararé algo! ¡Será bueno que te quedaras!

No podía rechazar la oferta de la dulce señorita de coletas, pero no podía aceptarla aunque quisiera.

\- Lo siento, debo irme. Tengo pendientes que hacer.

Victoria le miró, comprendió y nuevamente volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Pásate cuando quieras! ¡Aquí estoy toda la semana!

Sin esperar ser guiado a la salida, tomó el libro que Arthur le dio, se despidió de forma cordial y educada hacia Victoria, lanzando una mirada de reojo al estuche de violín que le despedía hasta nueva visita, y se marchó.

* * *

 _ **¡Whoa! ¡Hace años que no actualizo esto! Y realmente les debo una disculpa. En algún momento pensé en dejarlo por completo, pero no sería justo para ustedes que han esperado un nuevo capítulo, ni para mí, que he pasado tantos buenos momentos escribiendo la historia. Al fin pude desocuparme, muy tarde, y sé que algunos han dejado la esperanza de seguir leyendo, pero aquí seguirá esta historia para quienes aún la sigan.**_

 _ **Muy pronto subiré la siguiente parte, siendo una promesa de que ésta terminará antes de que el año acabe.**_

 _ **Para quienes me seguían antes, ¿notaron ciertos guiños a una de mis historias pasadas? ¿Les gustaría que fuera una continuación del fic en donde le dejé final abierto? En caso de que no, sólo los dejaré como guiños. La historia es: "Destino" o conocida mejor como "El mesero y el violinista". Después del anuncio, prometo verles pronto.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido ahora.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Los personaje de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia._**

* * *

Antonio bostezó siguiendo las letras en la pantalla de su móvil mientras buscaba perezoso su taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado.

Subió la pantalla, incrédulo de encontrarse leyendo un artículo de un blog femenino, pero interesado realmente en el tema.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tarda alguien en enamorarse?_

Bajó.

" _Esta pregunta tiene una respuesta muy simple y algunos estudios han confirmado que la atracción sucede en una cifra de tiempo récord y saber si alguien te gusta o no, sólo te toma 8.2 segundos, no más, ese es el tiempo para saber si sientes interés y atracción física por alguien."_

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Antonio habló en voz alta

" _No se necesitan muchos días o semanas para saber si sentimos algo o no, simplemente sucede y ya._

 _No se puede decir que, como tal, exista el amor a primera vista, pero el proceso de enamorarse es algo que no toma mucho tiempo, y con una sola cita, un solo encuentro en el que una buena charla, muchas miradas y atracción puedan desencadenar en enamorarse."_

Antonio comenzó a temer.

¡¿Por qué leía eso ahora?!

Bloqueó su móvil y encendió el televisor hallado en su propia habitación. Se levantó para luego destender su cama, cambiarse y meterse entre las sabanas cálidas ante el frío Otoñal.

Sus pensamientos se posaron por la duración del noticiero.

Las horas anteriores no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza, ahora, empeorando por el simple hecho de saber que podía enamorarse en cuestión de segundos.

Era tonto creerle a un blog que no respaldaba la información que le otorgaba a sus lectores, y tal vez lo hizo, pero no mencionó algún nombre de alguna institución importante por lo que era difícil creerle.

Apagó el televisor, soltando un suspiro frustrado y molesto, miró la puerta abrirse y su mascota subir a la cama segundos después.

\- ¿Tú qué dices? – Le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza cuando éste se acostó a su lado - ¿Crees que uno pueda enamorarse en sólo segundos?

El felino sólo se enrolló mientras ronroneaba de los dulces toques de la mano de su amo, pronto calló y Antonio siguió observando el admirable techo.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde la mesita reposaba, incorporándose levemente para tomar el libro que Arthur le había dado en su departamento horas antes y comenzar a leerlo.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _\- Un libro… Vaya método para romper el hielo._

 _\- ¡Hey, Anthony!_

 _Se detuvo en seco extrañado de oír su nombre en inglés, y claro que era su nombre, era el único ser en la calle tan solitaria de Portobello._

 _Se giró, recibiendo al joven inglés con una ceja arqueada._

 _\- ¿Anthony? – Preguntó_

 _\- That's your name, right?_

 _Vaya, entonces él no haría el esfuerzo de decir su nombre como tal, entonces él haría lo mismo._

 _\- Sí, lo es, Arturo_

 _\- ¿Cómo…?_

 _\- Que sí, es mi nombre. ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _Arthur le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de seguir con el camino, Antonio asintió y comenzó a seguirle._

 _\- Mañana ven a casa a desayunar._

 _\- Oh – Expresó - ¿Harás el desayuno? ¿Eso está bien para ti?_

 _\- Por supuesto, tengo la semana libre_

 _\- Yo no, trabajo – Suspiró_

 _Arthur señaló el camino a seguir y Antonio no repuso._

 _\- Entonces será mejor que vengas a desayunar temprano – Continuó – Podrás llegar a trabajar y después cenaremos en el centro_

 _\- Luces muy interesado en esto – Antonio rió_

 _Arthur frunció el ceño observando la parada del bus no muy lejos, apresuró a Antonio y terminó._

 _\- Tendré una buena paga, no te hagas ilusiones._

 _Antonio hizo la parada y Arthur pagó el pasaje con su tarjeta personal que el español no tardó en darse cuenta._

 _\- ¡Hey!_

 _\- Llega puntual_

 _La puerta se cerró y Arthur le despidió con la mano mientras el bus de dos pisos seguía con su trayecto. Antonio le miró hasta que le fue imposible seguir._

 _ *****Flashback*****_

Cerró el libro dejando el separador en una de las páginas, lo dejó en la mesita y suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

" _Hay que entender que el amor tiene además muchas otras facetas que tienen otros tiempo; Por ejemplo: El amor pasional es algo que surge de manera muy rápida, mientras que el apego es algo diferente con un ritmo más lento."_

* * *

Arthur cerró la puerta y se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda apretaba el cerrojo de la misma.

\- ¿Has vuelto? – Escuchó la voz de Victoria - ¿Quieres algo especial de comer? ¿O pedimos a domicilio?

Bajó la mano hasta cubrirse la boca, desviando la mirada hacia la chaqueta de Antonio que se hallaba en el suelo de la sala del pequeño departamento.

Sería una larga semana con él ahí.

* * *

 ** _¡Yay! Nueva actualización. Como son siete días (O de esto se trata todo el fic) Un día será un capítulo, por lo que le quedan como diez aún. De aquí al 31 de diciembre, ¿Acabaré? ¡No dejen de sintonizar el fic y descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! (?)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


End file.
